


Chuck Wasn't Even Invited

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Bryce and Casey Get Married for a MIssion, Chuck Taunts Casey, Fake Marriage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce and Casey have to get married to maintain their cover on a mission. Chuck finds this very amusing.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>'so, last night you got married to the person you consider your worst enemy.' 'don't remind me.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Wasn't Even Invited

"But...last I checked, you still believed that Bryce might be working for the enemy," Chuck said, amused.

"He might very well be," Casey grumbled.

"And yet..." Chuck said with a smirk.

"We had to maintain cover!" Casey growled.

"So... last night you married the person that just yesterday morning you considered your most dangerous, least trustworthy enemy."

" _To maintain cover_ ," Casey said.

"Right.... You know, I sense some hostility. I think maybe you and Bryce should try couples therapy."

"Cram it, Bartowski. Or else I'll toss you in one of the cells and 'forget' that I left you there."

"Ooh, rough stuff. I like it. But propositioning another man the day after you're married? Better watch out, Bryce is the jealous type."

"I'm not listening to this," Casey grumbled as he walked out of the room.

Chuck called out after him, "When you go to the marriage therapist, you might not want to mention that you've shot your husband twice!"


End file.
